Dancing With The Stars:Naruto Style
by Blue Tiger-chan
Summary: What would happen if everyone in the Naruto cast was sent to 'Dancing With the Stars? This of course!It's probably going to be weird. Rated T to be safe. [Hiatus]
1. The Beginning

Hiya peoples! These are my own sick and twisted thoughts about the things that would never actually happen to the Naruto characters…but a person can dream, can't they? Oh and this is my first Fanfic so don't flame me.

Disclaimer: Of course I own Naruto!

… Okay I don't…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yes."

"Look, I respect you but I respect me and my reputation also," Sasuke said. "And I don't, repeat_ don't_ dance."

"_Heck NO!_ I can't dance and I WON'T dance! I don't have time to do that kind of thing!"

" Oh yes you do, Tenten! I took time out of training just for time!"

"YOU WHAT?"

"Don't worry Tenten, we don't want to do this anymore than you do." Said Neji who was slightly irritated at the moment.

"Why do you people like to torture us?"

(A/N: Guess who says what from here on) "Dancing is way too troublesome…."

"YOSH! The power of youth shall Ooof!" Lee falls over with a weird look on his face. Apparently Tenten hit Lee with a block of wood.

"Uh…okay. Here's how it works, Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Choji you guys are doing Freestyle. Naruto and Hinata are doing anything they want (Reviewer's choice wink, wink). Sasuke and Sakura you guys are doing the…Waltz. (1) And last but not least Shikamaru and Ino doing the…Jive (2), so uh…"

" GET TO IT! YA GOT ONE WEEK! No more no less. Get it? Got it? Good." Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Tenten and Neji were quietly sneaking away, almost there…

"Oh you two! You guys get to rest this week."

"YEEESSS!" They hi-fived each other.

Review or I shall set my rabid friends on you! Or worse my puppy eyes…(1) The Waltz is a very slow dance if anyone can come up with a sappy song my mom could sing in the shower or criticize I will feature them in the rest of the story.(2) The Jive is fast. Fast song equals spot in story. It could be any type of music except rock ok? You have to have a name for the people who do the song too. Oh and Freestyle is…anything basically.Tootles! Blue-panther: Over and out! Whoosh! Spins away in spinning chair. AHH! Crashes. 'S ok…as long you review.


	2. Day One, Week One: Very Awkward

GUESS WHAT! I'M ON A SUGAR HIGH!!! WEEEEEEEE! Err…Ahem on with chapter two of Dancing with the Stars: Naruto Style! Onward ho!

"One, two, three, up, down, hop, run…OUCH! Sakura please watch where you're going." " OH MY GOD! I'M SO, SO SORRY!" " Geez…Okay, let's start from where we left off…"

"Come on Shikamaru! Keep it up!" Said and/or screamed Ino. "Ah! What idiot invented this troublesome dance!(pant) So tired (pant) must stop (pant cough hack)…" "NOT ON MY WATCH MISTER LAZY-BUTT! Keep moving! We're not stopping 'til this is PERFECT!" "NOOOOOOO!" Poor, poor Shikamaru.

" PAR-TAY!" "Oh, I'm so happy." "Wahoo!" "Joy." "I'm so happy!" "Purely ecstatic." "YIPPEE!" "Okay, so what do you want to do now?" "Uh…I never really thought about that…" "Hmm…" "Ooh! Let's go to a arcade!" "Let's not." "Fine…Let's dance!" "Not on your life sport." This conversation went on for a very, VERY long time but ended like this, "Hmm… I bet can I beat you at Twister." " Is that a challenge?" "Maybe, maybe not, depends." "I can whip your butt at anything." "We'll see about that." "Oh, really?" "You're testing me, seriously if you want to fail you could of just asked Neji." "Is that a threat?" "Questions, questions. Why don't we get this over with already?" "Shut up, and get the Twister mat out." "Fine, the quicker I crush you." Tenten got the mat out and scratched her head, "Whose going to spin?" "Uh…" A very unlucky janitor was walking by and was caught by Neji and Tenten. "YOU!" "What! Huh! Hey! Lemme go! Let me go!" "No. Now spin, before we hurt you." "Okay! Left foot green!" Two hours later, "I WIN! IN YOUR FACE!!!" Tenten started some sort of enthusiastic victory dance. "Oh, shut up."

Tap, tappity tap, tap, "WAH!!" "Get up and do it again." "Who gave you authority over me?" Demanded Shikamaru. "Since I noticed you can't tap for beans." "You never asked me to be good though." He got up and started tapping like he was a professional, and Ino was all like O.O "Okay then! Let's do it again!" Tapping was heard all throughout the studio until closing time.

Sasuke was in a body cast by the time of closing. "OH SASUKE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I WOULDN'T LIE TO YOU!" "Sakura I have internal bleeding, five broken toes, a broken wrist, arms, legs, knees, feet and ankles. I have ten cracked teeth, a dislocated shoulder and a MAJOR headache, and to think you love me. Shame on you, (snicker) have you no feelings (snicker, snicker)." "You hate me don't you! " "No, but you're paying for my hospital bill." "Anything for you!" "That wasn't that hard to guess."

At closing time:"My legs…my arms…" "Hey…you think you're hurt?" "A lot more than you." "Well…" "Oh my fricken God! Stop talking in unison like that!" Sasuke and Neji glared daggers at each other. Hmm…it's been too long…. someone has to be weird now.

The janitor from the Twister accident walked by, Kiba yelled, "HEY! GUY WITH THE MOP!!" The janitor looked annoyed, bewildered, scared, AND angry at the same time. Wows imagine that. But nonetheless he turned around. "Yeah?" Kiba opened his mouth but a different voice came out, "Can we leave? Now…" "Uhm…what time is it?" "It is six thirty." "Well some guy with a mask on told me let the 'short-tempered' kids out of here." "Really…" "At six thirty. So leave if you want to. Junior janitors are always welcome!" With that comment, everyone literally stampeded out of the studios. Well, except for Sasuke because he's cool like that. Even Hinata ran for it. After the stampede ended Hinata wanted to seize the quiet moment. "Uh, Naruto?" "Huh?" "You uh…dance r-r-really well. I g-g-guess."

"Huh? I kept stepping on your feet though…"

Hinata looked at her bandaged feet.

"So? It was still good. And maybe next time you won't c-c-cause injury to me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Hinata smiled weakly. Naruto smiled a gigantic happy smile.

At the Hospital:

"Oh Sasuke! Want me to sign your cast?"

"NO. No thank you."

"But I feel so sad, is there any way I can help you?"

"Why yes! You can…."

Sakura stared at him.

"You can jump out of this thirteen story window!"

"Uh…can I not?"

"Darn it… uh…"

"Well anyway even after that tempting offer of jumping out a window, I still bring you these!"

Sakura held up a basket of fruit. She dropped it on his legs (which are in a cast)

"Aaaargghh! Crap! Watch it woman! These legs aren't healed yet."

"You can feel a fruit basket through your cast?"

"Yes. Yes I can."

"Erhm…see ya at practice tomorrow!"

"What gives you the idea that I'll be ready to practice tomorrow?"

"You don't have a choice, if you don't I'm so sure that something so bad will happen to you."

"Huh? Sakura…"

Sakura had left the hospital room.

"Man, girls are weird."

That's it for now. Also I have one announcer already! Welcome to my humble abode Naruto Brothers and Girls!

Naruto: I'm not in your house though…

Blue: Who cares? Well anyway! This is my new friend Hikari Tsuki!

Hikari: Uh…Hi?

Blue: And you are here because?

Hikari: Well…apparently that is because I gave you a very good suggestion for your story. I guess that's why I'm here.

Blue: Cool.

Naruto: What are you people talking about?

Blue: You don't know?

Naruto: Does it look like it?

Blue: Uh…not really, like I said this is my new friend Hikari.

Naruto: I knew that.

Blue: No you didn't.

Naruto: Yeah I did!

Blue: No.

Naruto: Yes!

Blue: No.

Naruto: Yes!

Blue: No!

Naruto: Yes! Yes alrea-

Hikari: Okaaay. I'm gonna end this. Before things get ugly. Uh…tune in to the next chapter of…

Blue, Naruto and Hikari: Dancing with the stars: Naruto Style!

Hikari: Hey you two! Wave to the camera!

Blue and Naruto: Uh…okay?

Today's Message: Today's message is-

Naruto: Muhahahaha! I am Supreme Overlord Shikamaru!!

Blue: Oh forget it. Thanks for reading! Review!!


	3. Day Two, Week One: The Freestylists

Heya dudes! I decided to check up on our favorite free stylists. It's not all about the boys AND the girls you know. This is gonna be a vaguely short chapter. Just 'cause it's MY story and not yours!!

Naruto: Heey! It's my story too. Also I shall be known as Shika!

Blue: Suuuurrre it is. Well okay…Shika.

Hikari: Can I do the disclaimer??

Blue: Uh…sure.

Hikari: Blue, Narut- Shika, or Me do not own Naruto.

Blue: (in a whisper) Hikari! I have carried out your 'special requests'…

Shika: Huh???

Hikari: Yay!!! Thank you SO much!!

Shika: Somebody tell me what in the heck is going on!?

Blue: You shall soon see…at the end of the chapter!!

Hikari: Aww…

Blue: As I say: Onward ho!!

At Choji's House:

Choji took out a bag of his never-ending chips. He coughed, he was ready to do this.

You can do it, you can do it, you can do it!! Be one with the tap! Choji thought.

He put his finger on the play button on his boom box. Five…four…three…two…one!

As the old fifties music stared to play (Heaven only knows how he got it), he waited and on the eighth count he did this amazing Tap dance. Better than Shikamaru's.

Dude…only his legs are moving…like in the cartoons!

…. Wow…

Wait!! Choji!! Look out for the- CRASH!! – CD case…

Uh…

Let's check up on Shino…

At his house Shino started to question why in all sanity is he about to do this.

Oh yeah, because I don't have a choice. He thought.

He sighed as he flattened the tarp on his front lawn.

He turned on his radio (Like I said Heaven only know where or why Shino got a radio).

As a medley of pop, hip-hop and techno music started to blare, Shino started to break dance. Yes. He was Break Dancing. And heck, I have to admit; he was pretty darn good at it too.

That is just too freaky to keep watching.

How's Kiba feeling?

Well actually he and Akamaru were going to Shino's house to GET HIS RADIO BACK. See? A reason for everything.

He stopped short when he saw Shino in the middle of a head spin, and sputtered the words, "What in the heck…"

Shino fell over flat on his face and stared one of those 'Don't say a word' And Kiba could feel it through Shino's sunglasses.

Kiba grabbed his radio and ran back to his house.

Lee…

Was…doing the disco…no need to know anything else! Scarred for life I am.

Oh and…Kiba was going home to do his 'Dance…all through time' routine. If you don't know or understand what that is, you'll see it at performance time.

Blue: That's it for now. Oh Hikari…

Hikari: Yay!

Blue: Take your pick!

(Blue opens a closet revealing a very angry and/or discombobulated Naruto, Kiba and Neji)

Neji: Why did you put me in here!

Kiba: Where's Akamaru!?

Naruto: Ehhh…. Where am I?

The three look around awkwardly.

They spot Hikari.

Naruto, Neji and Kiba: AHHH! It's HER!

Blue and Shika: Huh? What the Frick?

Kiba: It's HER…the one I saw outside my bedroom window last night!!

Naruto: ME TOO!!

Neji: So YOU were the 'Knife Wielding Assassin' who would 'kill me' if 'he' didn't hug 'him' on the roof right.

Hikari: You kick hard.

Blue: Well go on Hikari. It took a long time to round these guys up. And I'm very tired.

Hikari: Yay!

(Hikari glomps Naruto after Kiba and Neji dive and sidestep out of the way.)

Naruto: Hey! You're not Sakura! Get off me!

Blue: Well that's all the time I have today. See ya in the next chapter of…

Shika, Blue and Hikari: Dancing With the Stars: Naruto Style!!

Naruto, Kiba and Neji: HELP US!

Blue: So much for 'Vaguely Short Chapter'.


	4. On The Way: To the Studio!

Sorry People! Super long update! Don't kill me, 'cause I'll sue you! (Angry mob leaves her window.) Well I'll stop talking now and get to the story.

Hikari: Yeah, I was wondering.

Blue: Well, yeah…I was just being lazy…and…the holidays came…Aaaaaand…

Hikari: Whatever. Can we get on with it?

Blue: Yeah, let's do that.

It was Eight o' clock on Tuesday morning. (A/N: Yes I know it's Saturday.)

Well, It was thirty minutes until they had to be at the studio. And Shikamaru, he just woke up. And as he was taking his bowl of cereal to his breakfast table, when, he heard a loud banging on his front door. "Oh, it's Ino."

He opened the door lazily. Ino looked as if she was going to rip Shika's face off. "Hey Ino, what's up?"

"What's up? What's up!? You've got…twenty-five minutes and…eight seconds to get to the studio!" She fumed waiting for him to reply.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…yeaaaaaaaaah. Well, okay, hold on." He left the door. He came back to the door with cereal bar. An unnoticed yet familiar voice said, "You got anymore of those bars?" A smart, yet still hungry, Choji looked inside.

"When'd you get here, Choji?"

"Well, I woke up not so long ago, and Ino was 'nice' enough to wake me up and take me with her to the Studio."

"You're lucky."

"If you guys are finished talking, I'd like to say, WE'VE ONLY GOT TWENTY MINUTES NOW!"

"Oh. Well, yeah. Let's go." And with that Shikamaru walked past Ino, Choji followed, and Ino started to get vicious thoughts of ways to torture Shikamaru, but she followed Choji. Hey even geniuses have their dull days.

Well, Team Gai, they were being themselves so they were just walking to the studio non-chalantly. Well, actually Lee and Tenten were dragging Neji. 'Cause we all know, he'd rather stick red-hot needles under his fingernails than dance.

"Would you two let me go!?"

"No. Now, shut up."

"What if I don't?"

"Don't start…" Lee stood there watching his two teammates fight over something stupid.

"Just shut up, Neji." Tenten was on the verge of cracking.

We should leave the situation.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were just walking. Naruto, he just talked about how he is so much better than that Sasuke. Sasuke had heard this more times then he could count so he just ignored him. Sakura just, well she ignored the both of them, that is if Sasuke even said anything the whole time.

"Ah…Gross! I stepped on gum!"

Sasuke stared at him. Sakura said, "I don't really care."

With Team Eight, things were even quieter. Shino…was being Shino. He said nothing at all. Hinata, she was all being quiet too. Kiba was talking to Akamaru, about who knows what.

When they all got there the girls were sort of disturbed…happy or don't any idea what to think. The boys were mostly disturbed.

Yeah. I SWEAR the dancing will be next. I have come up with…(insert scary music here) Wardrobe! Dun-nun-nuhhhh… Please REVIEW. I'll give you a…. nothing! (As seen on T.V) –Blue-Tiger


	5. Sakura and Sasuke's Debut

Yah…Very quick update. Creepy I know. Justa let you know, Shika, Hikari and I are going to be judges. So you can't be one. Hahahahahahahahahahah!

Hikari:(Slaps Blue)

Blue: Thanks I needed that.

Hikari: No problem.

Shika: What did I miss?

Blue: We were doing girl things. You wouldn't understand. Yeah, that's it.

Hikari: Whatever, does it matter?

Blue: And one more announcement, Call me Blue, or Call me Misty. Also, my name has absolutely nothing to do with Pokemon! I am Mistukara Misty, Mistress of the Sword.

Hikari: Did you just come up with that…the Sword part?

Shika: I'll bet my life she did.

Blue: And what if I did. It's not my fault I could kick Shika's butt to Timbuktu. With a sword through his---

Hikari: Okay, we get it. Why don't we start now?

Shika: Yeeeeeaaaaaah. Why don't we?

Blue: (is fuming but says) Yes let's.

After looking at the wardrobe selections Sasuke straight up said, "I'm not wearing that."

Sakura also straight up said, "I don't think you have a choice, Sasuke."

Looking at Sasuke in slight terror, and Sakura trying not laugh, Neji and Tenten were happy to on rest this week.

A voice that sounded quiet official yet foreign to the Nine of them, _"All contestants are to be in their place(s) in five minutes. Thank you, The Judges."_ The speaker crackled, then went off air. "We'd better get to our seats Neji." Neji 'Hn'-ed, and walked away with Tenten.

In the front row with Neji and Tenten:

"AHHHHHHH!!! Oh my God! It's Neji!!!"

Neji let out a manly scream, "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! The fangirls!!"

About Twenty-five girls jumped over seats and poor defenseless people to run after Neji.

A girl ran after the rabid girls. "You Idiots! Security! Security—Oh Frick this. I'm taking down those girls myself…" She stared at Tenten. "Oh sorry, I'm Mistukara Misty, Judge. And you are…?"

Tenten sat there looking like an idiot, deciding what to say or do, but stammered out, "Uh…I'm Tenten…?"

"Yes! Nice to meet you! But as you see…I got to take care of those stupid fangirls! I hate them! Well, nice meeting you…Tenten!" She rolled up her Red Sleeves, adjusted her headband and ran to catch up with the Fangirls. (A/N: No seriously, I really don't get fangirls.)

Backstage…

"Ino-Pig! Do you know how to get this dress on?!" Sakura shouted.

"Yes, I do. But I don't feel like helping you. Tough luck, Forehead-girl." Ino replied.

"But Sasuke and I are first! Not you guys! I hate you!" Sakura yelled.

"Cry me a river! I don't give a crap!" Ino replied heatedly.

"S-S-Sakura…. Ino…? Why d-d-d-don't you let me…." Hinata was cut-off.

"I don't even know why I asked! Like I need help from a Nasty Pig like you!" Sakura said in rage.

"H-H-Hey…Guys… Y-Y-You know I could…" Hinata was once again cut-off.

"Erh!? You suck out loud, Sakura! I…."

"WILL YOU IDIOTS LISTEN TO ME?! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU PATHETIC MORONS! WHY DON'T I HELPYOU SAKURA?! AND INO, SHUT THE HELL UP! Gosh." Hinata screamed.

"…"

"…Okay… Hinata… It's the inside skirt…It's at the top and not the bottom…"

"U-Uh…I'll fix that Sakura." She smiled shyly.

(A/N: Hinata's dress was already on. Man she's quick.)

Also Backstage:

Choji was tapping in his Tap Shoes. Shikamaru was groaning and going on and on about how troublesome this whole thing is. Kiba was having a random conversation with Shino and Akamaru. Shino just sat there. Lee was talking about some 'Youthfulness' crap. Naruto and Sasuke were starting another 'I'm better than you, and you know it' battle.

All in this cool backstage room with a blue couch. Random, no?

The speaker went on,_ "Okay people! We are live in Five…Four…Three…Two… One!_

A camera went on and directed itself at Misty and two other people. Misty said, "Hello all! Welcome to…Dancing With the Stars: Naruto Style!"

A boy snatched the microphone and said, "Hey people! I'm Shika!"

The other girl snatched the microphone from Shika and said, "But we know that's not his real name."

"Fine…I'm really Suko." The other girl laughed at him a little. "And I'm Hikari! What's up?"

"The ceiling! Hahahahahahahahahahah!" 'Shika' laughed ridiculously, nobody else laughed.

Chirp.

Chirp.

"…Gimme that microphone, you moron." Misty smiled sweetly at the camera amidst the chaos. Hikari grabbed the Microphone. "Yes…well our first two stars to be seen are…Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha!" Thousands of girls clap, cheer, and whistle.

"They'll be up, after this commercial break!" Everyone groaned. A commercial? What's up with that?

Yup. That is it. For now! But seriously, two darn chapters in one day! My fingers are aching!

Hikari: Shika, you're an Idiot.

Shika: Right back atcha.

Blue: Hey, hey, hey! No fighting, kids.

See you guys next chapter! REVIEW, OR I'LL SET AN ANGRY HIKARI AND SHIKA ON YOU! Thanks! –Blue-Tiger. Peace out.

Shika: How can you say 'Peace out' when you just threatened the reviewers?

Blue: Shut up.


	6. Sakura and Sasuke's Debut Part II

Hi again! Wazzup? Before we start, I'd like to give a shout-out to the reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't anything in this chapter except for the plot. 'Kay?

The Cool Reviewing Peoples are as follows:

Sailormarsfire93

Uh…Well, Hikari and Shikamaru The Novelist.

Silver Horror

Icewarlock22

And everyone else who actually reviewed.

Blue: Man. Don't you guys hate those stupid commercials?

Hikari: I guess.

Shika: I don't care about stupid commercials!

Blue: Oh, shut up, Shika. You suck.

Shika: I do not suck.

Blue and Hikari: Err…Suuuuuuure.

Blue: Whatever, we all know you suck.

Shika: I hate you Blue.

Blue: Nobody hates me for long. If you do…you end up like… (Does a cutting motion across her neck)

Shika: Why don't we just start?

Hikari: Okay.

There was a commercial don't forget!

Have you ever taken the time to think how warm your freezer gets when you open it? Well you should. 80 of freezer foods are things that are sweet! (B.H.S. Census Department) So stop Freezer Warming! Close your freezer quickly when you get things out of it! Here's a song to help you remember that!

_---It's just Too Little Too Late! A little too long, and I can't wait! --- _

Whoa. That isn't the Freezer Warming Theme Song! Where's the music tech!

_---I built it up to watch it fall, like we never felt at all---_

Oh my gosh…that's Nick Lachey! The first one was Jo Jo! Come on!

I can't believe what's in front of me, but water's rising up to my knees.

_And I can't figure out how the Hell I got here---_

Oh forget it. That was Teddy Geiger. Who cares about the Theme song? Start the cameras.

The camera came back on and swiveled at the three hosts.

"Hey people! Welcome back to Dancing With the Stars!" Misty looked as if she just wrestled a bear. A Music Tech worker perhaps?

Hikari smiled. "Well, before we start…" Everyone groaned again. "Before we start, we thought you should see every contestant's personal interview!" More groans.

"Would you ungrateful losers stop groaning already!" Misty shouted.

"Geez…Start the tape!"

Sasuke and Sakura---Interview one. (I'm putting the interviews in script format.)

Misty: How are you guys coping with the stress? You know, the dancing in front of millions, the consequences of messing up…Etcetera Etcetera.

Sasuke: No stress.

Sakura: Not a lot of stress.

Hikari: Who do think is going to get the most points?

Sasuke: Well---

Sakura: Don't know. Anyone but Ino. I feel bad for Shikamaru.

Misty: I see. Well how do you feel about being forced into dancing then training and/or getting rid of your brother?

Sasuke: It sucks a little.

Sakura: Not that bad.

Hikari: Well thanks, guys. We'll see you later.

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: No, thank you!

End of interview.

"Yes. Well let's get to our seats." Shika whispered.

"Uh-huh. They're going to start in about two minutes." Misty said.

"…I call the Carrie Ann spot!" She jumped into the far left spot in the judge's table.

Hikari looked at Shika. "I get the Len Goodman spot. So you get the Bruno spot." She walked over to the judge's table.

"Whatever." He walked over to the far right seat.

_Only two more seconds 'till they start! _ Misty thought anxiously.

'I can't hate you anymore' by Nick Lachey started to play. (A/N:I know it isn't a good waltz song…but I'm desperate.)

Sakura and Sasuke moved across the floor gracefully. Sakura was wearing a purple silk dress. And poor Sasuke was wearing a tuxedo with one of those coattails on it.

Pretty good, you think? Not for long.

Sakura almost tripped on her dress, causing some point damage.

When the song ended everyone clapped, well Ino didn't but…you catch my drift.

Okay, time for the judges!

"Wow…Nice job for the first time. Just make sure you fix your dress next time." Misty said.

Hikari put on an English accent and said, "Very nice job! But not A+ material, old bean!"

(A/N:I know he never says things like 'Old bean' but I couldn't resist.)

Shika tried to put a Spanish accent on but failed miserably, "Whaaaat? They did absolutely perfecto! He gave a thumbs up.

Sakura was jumping up and down happily, while Sasuke stared at the judges. They were disturbing.

The two walked off-stage.

Back in the cool blue couch room…

"So…how do two think you did?" Shika asked Sakura and Sasuke. "Hn."

Sakura elbowed him. "What he means is, he thought he did pretty well. _Right, Sasuke?_"

"…Yes."

"Yeeeeeeeaaaah. Thanks for the comments."

On stage…

"Well Hikari! Let's get some positive feedback from the two on rest week!"

Neji, unaware of the two coming up on him and Tenten, for he was looking out for fangirls, until TenTen whispered, "Kill me."

"Huh?"

"Hey, look, it's Neji and TenTen!"

"Ohhhhh… No…kill me…it's Hikari."

"Hey…we wanted some feedback on how Sasuke and Sakura did."

"Well, they did very nice."

"What she said."

"Neji…? Did you even watch the dance?"

"That's not you business, Hikari."

"So you didn't."

"…"

"Whatever, Neji-nii-san."

"…Neji-_nii-san?_" Misty questioned.

"Yeah…you didn't know?" Hikari said as if it was totally obvious.

Misty sweat dropped. (H/N: (Hikari's note) the character Hikari Tsuki Hyuga is related to Neji. Not the actual person. Okay. Just read my profile.)

"I'm ALWAYS outta the loop."

"Yeeeeaaah. Well…thanks for the feedback…I guess." Hikari pulled Misty out of the way of the fangirls who would take advantage over Neji not paying attention to the fangirls behind him.

"Girls are so stupid sometimes…"

"What...did…you…say…Neji?"

"Say what?"

TenTen did one of those 'I'm watching you' hand signals. (A/N: Y' know, you put your index finger and your middle finger into a 'V' then put it to your eyes then you swivel your wrist around. Trust me, I do it all the time.)

"…Hn…"

"Oh my God! Neji's baaaaaack!"

"Aw, those creeps are back! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Aiyee!"

"Will you go out with me?"

"No! Never! I will not go out with you, nor will you catch me!"

TenTen sat there, waiting for Neji to out-smart the girls and return to his seat.

"Okay people! The next performer is Kiba! He'll be on…after…" Misty was cut off.

"A commercial break." Everyone said knowingly.

"How'd they know?" Shika said, running onto the stage.

"You're an idiot, Shika." Hikari and Misty said in sync.

"Why am I such an idiot to you guys? You guys are the idiots here!"

Misty glared at Shika. Then she took out a kunai, and gave chase to Shika.

"What did I say, Misty! Was it ba-AH! That hurt Misty!"

"Yeah, it'll hurt a lot more when I…"

"Whoa…look at the time! We've got to go now! Well, those two seem sort of busy so I'll end for them. See you guys next chapter!" Hikari turned around and tried to help Shika and the enraged Misty.

Blue: Well…I'm kind of busy right now but…See you guys next chapter. Please, please review! I'm begging on my knees! Peace out! –Blue-Tiger


	7. Not a chapter, but important

(not supposed to do this but…)

I feel incredibly unwilling to go any farther with this story, so review if you want Dancing With the Stars to go on…Tell me. I will tally the reviews up like in a week…

Roger that.

-Blue…


End file.
